poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The assault begins/Rainbow vs. Trakeena
This is how the assault begins and Rainbow and Trakeena's fight goes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets the Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies. Dwarves begin to fight the Elves and Men when they see the Scorpion Stinger Everyone: gasp Gandalf: Scorpius. Elgar: No! Not Scorpius! Not Scorpius! Dain Ironfoot: Oh, come on! Stingwingers arrive and stand by the Battle Droids, Orcs, Quantrons, Piranahtrons, Cogs, and Putties, as Azog gives a speech Azog: Putties, Cogs, Piranahtrons, Quantrons, Stingwingers, Battle Droids, faithful followers, you all know the reason we are here. The ruination of my plan to dominate the universe ''must ''be avenged! Trakeena: I've waited a long time for this day to exact revenge. Scorpius: Don't worry yourself, my beautiful Trakeena. Azog: And my brother must be rescued! The heroes and Sauron will pay dearly! Are you with me?! Putties, Cogs, Piranahtrons, Quantrons, Stingwingers, and Battle Droids cheer for battle Azog: Good! Cozy Glow Cozy Glow, prepare the Battle Droids. ''You ''will lead the first wave of the assault. Cozy Glow: Yes, Lord Azog. Azog: Skelekron Have Starscream, Rita and Lord Zedd lead the Putties and Vehicons into battle. Skelekron: As you wish. does so Astronema: I will have Divatox, Mondo and Machina lead the Piranahtrons and Cogs. does so Azog: Excellent. Trakeena Prepare the Stingwingers. Now is your chance to crush the heroes. Trakeena: As you wish, Lord Azog. does so Azog: Scorpius Cozy Glow will make a fine second-in-command. Scorpius: Time will tell, my Dark Lord. Time will tell. it cuts below Cozy Glow: Corporal, begin our assault. Corporal Battle Droid: Roger, roger. Cozy Glow leads the Battle Droids into battle against the Dwarves Mac Grimborn: Thranduil, this is madness! the Elves fight beside the Dwarves Rita Repulsa: Take no prisoners! Twilight: Uh, guys, I don't think that this is a good place to stand. Azog: Villamax, lead the War Beasts into battle against them. Villamax: As you wish. does so King Mondo: Evil, eh? Queen Machina: We'll show that little Azog evil! Starlight and Ocellus confront Deviot and Kegler Ocellus: You again, Deviot and Kegler? At the end of this day, one side will stand, one side will fall. Kegler: We'll see about that, blue Changeling. Deviot: Battle Droids, attack! Battle Droids attack Megatron: They cannot fight on both sides, my Lord. Azog: Now we make our move. contacts Starscream Trakeena: (Comlink) Lord Azog wants you to attack the city. Starscream: My pleasure. attacks the city with a group of Jet Vehicons Sunset Shimmer: Starscream (gasps) Starscream! Gandalf: He's trying to cut us off. Azog and our villains' forces march to Dale Lord Zedd: This is even better than we've planned. Psycho Blue: The universe ''will ''be ours! Bard: All of you! Fall back to Dale, now! Men and Elves retreat to Dale Gandalf: To the city! Guys, this way! Rainbow confronts Trakeena Rainbow: Trakeena. Trakeena: Rainbow Dash. I've waited a long time for this rematch. Rainbow battles Trakeena. Treacheron and the Shark Brothers come to her aid Trakeena: Treacheron? Rainbow: And the Shark Brothers? What are you three doing here? Treacheron: To join you in your fight against Azog and his associates, Rainbow Dash. Green Shark: We're on your side. Red Shark: We know who's plotting to take over the multiverse. It's that scheming tempest, Azog. Rainbow: Okay, then. Let's do this! Treacheron and the Shark Brothers battle Trakeena